Ese maldito proyecto
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Katherine y Elías tienen un proyecto donde tienen que cuidar a unos bebes. Como se sentirá Klaus al ver a su querida novia y a su hermano en este proyecto. Hola es mi primera historia de Shall we date, espero que les guste ;)
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en mi oficina ocupado calificando unos exámenes que habían echo de el grupo B si que ahora no tenía mucho tiempo, y menos Katherine ya que ella se estaba preparando para los exámenes finales no podía creer como había pasado el año tan rápido sí que mi vida cambiado desde que la conocí, era tan tierna y tonta a la vez jjajaja me encantaba hacerla enojar.

Después de terminar con todo esto se lo fui a dejar al maestro ya que me imagino que los estaría esperando. Cuando pase por el pasillo solo veía como estaban todos riéndose mientras cargaban unos muñecos.

—¡Hey! ¿Que hacen con esos muñecos?— solo notaba como un estudiante se me acercaba. —prefecto Klaus, estos muñecos son para una clase que tenemos, no los dieron y nos asignaron un compañero para que lo cuide con nosotros—

A si creo que había oído de este proyecto no sabía que ya lo habían echo... —ok, bueno no se queden platicando en los pasillos... Vallan a sus clases— ellos solo se iban con los muñecos.

Qué tontería de juego... Espera, si es un proyecto, y tienen que escoger un compañero eso quiere decir que Katherine...

Katherine pov.

Estaba muy concentrada en mis exámenes, ya que eran los finales de este año quería pasar con buenas calificaciones —buenos días clase— entraba el maestro mientras todos se sentaban.

—solo les quería decir que pronto empezaríamos con un nuevo proyecto, en este proyecto participarán en equipos de 2.— solo veía como todos se emocionaban y ahora de que será este proyecto.

—bueno los equipos serán puestos al azar. Van los hombres a sacar un nombre y el nombre que les salga será el nombre de la compañera de ustedes.—

Todos comenzaban a sacar sus papeles mientras varios se emocionaban sacando los papeles. —está bien empiecen a ir con sus compañeras que les haya tocado.—

—Hey Cullen, nos toco juntos— me decía Elías mientras se empezaba a reír. —que bueno Elías... ¿Pero de qué crees que sea este proyecto?— el solo levantaba los hombros —no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que será divertido— tiene razón, va a ser divertido.

—bueno, se preguntarán para que será este proyecto, ok... Recibimos una carta de el magistrado que necesitan que también nosotros tengamos una clase sobre el cuidado sexual— de que está hablando... Solo de escucharlo creo que estoy roja y para que ocupamos compañeros.

—bueno, como ven aquí tenemos estos muñecos— solo agitaba su bara mientras salían unos muñecos que empezaban a llorar.

—estos muñecos son muy reales, lloran, comen en si todo... Como unos niños reales, si es que para el lunes no los han cuidado bien eso se verá y sacaran baja calificación les quedó claro.— todos solo asentían.

—muy bien, Elías y Katherine, vengan por su hijo— nuestro que... Hay no creo que a Klaus no le gustará esto.

—estoy muerto... Cuando Klaus sepa lo que pasó me va a matar... Bueno, si no se enojo cuando salimos en la obra... Creo que no sea tan celoso... No creo que le importe.— hay no Elías. Esa vez Klaus no se enojo por qué el que me besó fue el no tu...

—bueno, aquí tienen... Tienen que cuidarlo bien, es importante está calificación para pasar los exámenes, si es que reprueban con este muñeco pueda ser que reprueban el año les quedó claro— nos decía serio. —sí señor— respondíamos los dos juntos.

—bueno si quieren pónganles nombre y trátenlos como a niños reales, eso les ayudará en la clase.— bueno, al menos tengo que tratar de hacer un buen trabajo no.

He cuidado a niños antes, cuando luego le hacía el favor a mis vecinas en mi pueblo, no creo que sea tan difícil. —espero que sepas cómo se cuidan estas cosas por qué yo de niños no sé nada— yo solo me empezaba a reír —no te preocupes, no seré una experta pero si sé de niños— el solo respiraba aliviado.

—hola chicos ¿como están?— nos saludaba Luca —y ahora ¿qué haces aquí?— le decía Elías mientras Luca se empezaba a reír.

—bueno, supe que hoy sería interesante así que por eso vine, y no estaba equivocado... Aún que por mala suerte no me toco contigo Katherine, creo que tú y yo hubiéramos sido unos padres excelentes no crees— me decía mientras abrazaba mi cintura.

—si no quitas esa mano te la quiebro— le decía Klaus mientras lo encontrábamos en el pasillo.

—Siempre tiene que venir en mal momento— murmuraba Luca enojado. —hola mi amor espero que no me hayas esperado mucho— me decía Klaus besando mis labios enfrente de todo el mundo. ¡Pero qué diablos le pasa! Todos nos están viendo...

Solo Luca se reía —bueno, se cuidan, con su nuevo hijo, espero que Klaus sea un buen tío para el hijo de ustedes— decía Luca mientras se empezaba a reír.

Hay Luca le echa más gas al fuego... —Katherine, nos vamos— me decía mientras tomaba mi mano. —espérate... Yo no puedo cuidar esto solo... Me tiene que ayudar— nos decía Elías con pánico.

—pues dale al muñeco... Y ya lo cuidamos, tenemos planes para hoy— le decía Klaus enojado mientras me tomaba de la cintura jalándome a su cuerpo.

—un momento prefecto Klaus..— le decía la voz de alguien conocido.

—Diga profesor Merkulova— le decía Klaus molesto mientras se volteaba. —ese proyecto que tiene su hermano y la señorita Cullen tienen que hacerlo como pareja, déjelos que ellos cuiden al bebé... Tan solo es por una semana— solo sentía un aire frío saliendo de Klaus, sí que daba miedo.

—por supuesto... Katherine... Elías vallan a cuidar al bebé— decía Klaus con una sonrisa.

—si, vallan a cuidar a su hijo pretendido— decía el maestro riendo solo sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—bueno, entonces cómo tenemos que cuidarlo... Creo que ni le hemos puesto nombre— decía Elías pensativo. —por qué no lo llamamos Elías como el papa— decía sonriendo— solo sentía algo frío y cuando voltee note que Klaus soltaba un Aura violenta. Solo pude gritar de el miedo.

—Elías, me haces un favor y te quedas con el muñeco— el solo levantaba los hombros —ok, yo me quedo con Elías jr. Vamos bebe, en unos momentos regresa mama— decía riendo sí que está completamente loco...

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar— decía Klaus molesto mientras me jalaba de el brazo cuando llegamos a su oficina solo la cerró con un fuerte golpe.

—por qué no rechazaste— yo solo suspiraba mientras me sentaba en el sillón y hacía que él se sentara a mi lado.

—la razón por la que me tocó con Elías fue por qué a ellos les dijeron que escogieran papeles de un bote y ahí salió mi nombre... Y la razón por la que hago esto es por qué si no reprobare el año... Esta calificación es muy importante... ADEMÁS QUE TÚ TIENES LA CULPA— le gritaba enojada mientras él me miraba extrañado.

—¿yo por qué?— solo respiraba mientras le decía tranquila, Elías piensa que tú no eres celoso desde que "él me besó en la obra"... Así que me dijo "no hay problema si no se enojo cuando nos besamos en la obra no se enojara por un proyecto"— solo Klaus se quedaba serio.

—hay Elías... Aveces desearía haber tenido una hermanita menor...— yo solo me reía.

—bueno, tranquilo solo es de cuidar al muñeco, solo es por una semana... Después de esta semana todo regresará a la normalidad.— el solo me miraba serio.

—tú crees que puedo aguantar una semana viendo como mi hermano agarra a MI NOVIA y le habla de él "hijo que tienen juntos"— yo solo me ponía roja.

—sabes que todos solo te quieren hacer enojar.. Yo no sé por qué les haces tanto caso.— el solo me acorralaba a la pared mientras ponía su mano serca de mi acorralándome.

—sabes que tu eres mía verdad... No me importa si es un estúpido proyecto, si es que Elías te llega a poner una mano encima LO MATO!— yo solo me quedaba pálida, espero que este proyecto termine lo más rápido posible.

Hola yo sé... No debería estar haciendo nuevas historias cuando no he terminado las otras... Pero quería hacer esto desde que estoy jugando los juegos de Shall we Date. Son tan divertidos y Klaus es mi personaje favorito jjajaja bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y besos :)

Darknessqueen


	2. Chapter 2

Solo escuchamos como tocaban la puerta mientras Klaus se acomodaba su corbata mientras yo arreglaba mi cabello. —valla como tardan... Ya está llorando El Niño. Vengo a buscar a su mama— decía Elías riendo mientras entraba por la puerta.

Solo veía como el muñeco comenzaba a llorar. Pero ya no era muñeco si no que tenía un aspecto como un humano. —¿pero por qué se ve así?— le preguntaba sorprendida.

—el profesor me dijo que cuando les damos el nombre el hechizo hace efecto y toma la forma de un bebé de verdad.— vaya qué raro.

—mama, tengo hambre— lloraba el bebé que tenía Elías en sus manos, sí que estaba muy bonito...

—pero es precioso— le decía mientras tomaba al bebé en mis brazos. —jeje, si dijo el profesor que toman la apariencia de los papas.— bueno tiene razón pero veo que más se parece con Klaus aún que sería difícil de ver ya que Klaus y Elías son muy parecidos.

—¿y que es lo que comen?— le preguntaba mientras Elías sacaba una mamila de la pañalera. —el profesor Merkulova dijo que aquí encontraríamos todo lo que ocupáramos— lo bueno es que ahí teníamos todo.

Cuando el bebé terminaba su mamila solo lo sostenía en mis brazos para que sacara el airecito. —valla sí que eres buena en esto, tengo suerte de tenerte como mi compañera— decía Elías contento.

—bueno, es que cuando estaba en mi pueblo, a las señoras haya les cuidaba a los niños, no seré tan buena en la magia, pero para cocinar cuidar bebes y limpiar mi casa si— le decía sonriendo.

—bueno, como dije antes tuve suerte... Yo soy pésimo para todo eso. Ni cocinar un huevo se— me decía riéndose.

—saben, ya de está haciendo tarde, además de que la cosa esa ya se durmió... Será mejor que nos vallamos todos a los dormitorios.— decía Klaus mientras tomaba mi mano.

—pero, como le aremos para cuidar a Elías Jr— decía Elías tomando al bebé dormido en sus brazos.

—no se, y no me interesa. Ya es tarde para que estén afuera— solo notaba como Elías me tomaba de la mano.

—pero tenemos que cuidar al bebe juntos, además... Si no lo cuidamos bien, nos pueden reprobar a ambos— Klaus solo se detenía mientras respiraba profundo conocía ese gesto trataba de tranquilizarse.

—mira Elías, as lo que quieras pero no lo pueden cuidar juntos. Entiéndelo, cada uno se va a ir a su cuarto— solo Elías se quedaba serio.

—no será mejor que me quede a dormir con ella, así si el bebé llora tomamos turnos— solo notaba como Klaus se volteaba y lo veía con ojos de queriéndolo matar.

—Elías, te atreves a acercarte al cuarto de Mi Novia y considerarte muerto— solo veía como Elías suspiraba.

—no lo hago por qué quiera, me interesa tener buen puntaje en este proyecto— solo veía como de ambos podía notar como salía rayos... Estaré viendo bien.

—bueno, no estén tan enojados. Mira Elías haremos esto... Yo me quedaré con el bebe, como te dije e cuidado bebes antes. Si el llora le doy de comer le cambio el pañal o lo que le pase. Ok... No te preocupes—

—ya la escuchaste, solo vete a tu cuarto... Ella se va a encargar— le decía Klaus enojado mientras seguíamos caminando todos yo con el bebé en mis brazos.

—pero también tengo que cuidarlo. El profesor me dijo que tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo, sabias que esto nos da el 25% de nuestra última calificación— espera... Que!

—como que el 25% por favor dime que estás jugando.— el solo meneaba la cabeza.

—tu quédate con él esta noche yo pasaré mañana a recogerte para ir a la clase.— bueno, podemos hacer eso.

—está bien— el solo asentía. —si tienes algún problema solo mándame un mensaje y yo vendré en un dos por tres—

—está bien, gracias Elías— solo llegábamos a los dormitorios mientras sentía como Klaus me abrazaba solo podía recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

—dime que esto es una pesadilla— yo solo le agarraba su mejilla —es solamente esta semana, además recuerda que va a influir mi calificación por eso tengo que poner mucho esfuerzo en este proyecto.—

El solo me abrazaba mientras besaba mis labios. —creí que dijiste que era tarde y teníamos que regresar. Es mejor que me valla a mi cuarto no crees.— el solo se reía.

—bueno es que recuerdas que Randy está viviendo ahora en mi cuarto.— yo solo asentía.

—bueno quiero que me hagas un favor, puedes besar este muñeco de papel— yo lo miraba extraña mientras besaba el papel. Pero solo se convertía en mi... Que es esto,

—este truco me lo enseñó Randy, es bueno tenerlo aveces— me decía riéndose.

—pero para qué quieres esto— le preguntaba mientras ella nos miraba sería a los dos.

—es un chinagami— me decía mientras se acercaba a la muñeca.

—no tienes que hacer mucho solo quiero te vallas a dormir y actúes como ella, nosotros regresaremos después— ella solo asentía mientras sonreía.

—que se diviertan— nos decía sonriendo mientras ambos nos íbamos.

Solo escuchaba como lloraba el bebé. —mmm ya veo por qué estas cosas sirven para la abstinencia, si nunca te dejan hacer nada— yo solo me reía mientras sacaba una mamila.

—cuando los bebes están recién nacidos necesitan comer cada 3 horas aún que solo comen com onzas.— el solo abría los ojos sorprendido.

—sí que as cuidado a muchos niños, bueno eso es bueno. Ya que cuando tengamos al nuestro serás una experta— solo me ruborizaba mientras el besaba mis labios.

—cuando tengamos un bebé— le decía mientras el sonreía. —bueno, es lógico no... Eres mi futura esposa, y espero que me des muchos hijos, con tus hermosos ojos pero mi inteligencia.—

—mmm te estás pasando Klaus— le decía molesta mientras me volteaba enojada.

—sabes que estoy jugando, no sabes lo hermosa que te vez cuando estás enojada— me decía mientras besaba mis labios.

—bueno es mejor que regresemos, si tienes algún problema ya sabes me dices— pero y Elías. Mejor no le digo capas de que si le digo le da un ataque.

—y ahora de que te ríes— yo solo meneaba la cabeza.

—de nada, no te preocupes, mejor veámonos ya antes de que el bebé se despierte quiero dormir— cuando llegamos a los cuartos entre sin que la madre superiora se diera cuenta.

Estaba ya mi shijigami dormida yo solo la partí como me dijo Klaus mientras le daba las gracias, sí que Randy era muy inteligente al crear estas muñecas.

—algo me decía que estaba algo raro contigo... Pero para que llegues con un bebé si me dejaste de a zero— escuchaba esa voz que conocía perfecta mente.

Hola como están, aquí tengo el otro capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Bueno se cuidan y besos.


	3. Chapter 3

— **ahhh Amelia— le decía mientras la volteaba a ver. —por que estás despierta— ella solo se reía.**

— **me quieres mejor explicar que esta pasando, y más por que tienes un bebé que está igualito a Klaus, no me digas que ya tuvieron un hijo— yo solo me empezaba a reír mientras le contaba toda la historia, y me refiero (Toda)**

— **Aww si que tengo mala suerte a nosotros no nos toco ese proyecto se ve que es muy divertido, pero no puedo creer que te haya tocado con Elias, apuesto a que Klaus se a de estar arrancando los pelos— me decía con una risa.**

— **pues no está lejos, yo solo quiero que este proyecto ya termine no por cuidar al bebé, como te dije tengo experiencia y esto es pan comido pero ugh no puedo soportar ver a Klaus así de molesto, y más que todos lo están provocando.— ella solo se soltaba a reír.**

— **para ser honesta hasta yo quisiera provocarlo vamos es el emperador, sabes que todo mundo lo quiere ver perder la razón.— Amelia pensé que tú estarías de mi parte.**

 **solo le aventaba una almohada mientras ella se empezaba a reír. —esto no es gracioso Amelia, no sabes cómo está Klaus, tengo ganas de decirle a profesor Merkulova que yo renuncio al proyecto y que mejor hago otra cosa para pasar el examen.— ella solo se reía más.**

— **ya cálmate, como dices tu solo es una semana, se va a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo piensa que ya paso un día, y fue el primero dicen que el primero es el más difícil solo trata de disfrutar esta experiencia— bueno tiene razón mejor hago bien el trabajo y así consigo una buena calificación.**

— **bueno eso creo— solo escuchábamos un llanto mientras el bebé empezaba a llorar. —no, ven no llores— le decía cariñosamente mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos —¿que pasó? ¿Tienes hambre?— le preguntaba mientras el empezaba a mover su boca queriendo succionar. —aww tienes hambre, toma tu biberón— le decía cariñosamente mientras el empezaba a tomar el biberón.**

— **valla no exagerabas al decir que eras una experta— me decía Amelia mirando como le daba de comer al bebé. —puedo cargarlo, esta lindisimo— yo solo sonreía mientras le daba al bebé.**

— **solo tómalo con delicadeza y agarra su cabecita— ella asentía mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos.**

— **aww cual es la meta que le den a uno ganas de tener hijos— decía Amelia abrazando al bebé.**

— **jaja no, según la meta es que uno piense bien antes de tomar ese tipo de decisiones, según a lo que me dijo Elias que le dijo el maestro Merkulova es que ellos serían como nuestro hijos verdaderos, por eso es parecido a Elias y a mi aun que se parece con Klaus por que sabes que esos parecen gemelos— ella solo se reía mientras miraba al bebé.**

— **tienes razón, se ve que cuando crezca va a estar muy guapo— yo solo me reía pero el bebé empezó a llorar.**

— **hey, hey que pasa— le decía mientras tomaba al bebé en mis brazos y se callaba.**

— **tal parece que Elias Jr es un bebé de mamá— yo solo me empezaba a reír. —si bien recuerdo los hombres siempre son más apegados con la mamá. ¿Como le vas a hacer cuando lo tenga que cuidar Elias?— me preguntaba Amelia mientras yo solo suspiraba acunando al bebé en mis brazos**

— **no lo sé, pero si el quiere estar conmigo pues conmigo se va a quedar— le decía dándole un beso en su mejilla y el chupando su dedo mientras dormía plácidamente.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

— **¿hola amor como amaneciste?— escuchaba la voz de Klaus mientras sentía un beso en mis labios.**

— **bien Klaus ¿y tú?— el solo sonreía**

— **entrañándote, ¿como es que dormiste con esa cosa?— me decía mirando al bebé, que ya no se veía tan chico ya que se veía como de unos 2 años.**

— **Klaus, no le digas así, se llama Elias Jr, aun que para no confundirnos le llamaremos Elias— le decía mientras el bebé me abrazaba mirando a Klaus enojado.**

— **no me gusta el tío Klaus, y no me gusta que abraces a Mamá— decía el bebé mientras me abrazaba.**

— **por que se ve de ese tamaño, y sabe hablar— decía Klaus sorprendido mientras yo acomodaba el cabello de jr.**

— **Elias me dijo que ellos van a crecer rápido, y así cuando los entreguemos ellos mismos dirán cómo uno los a cuidado, digamos que serán unos adolescentes.— Klaus solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **apuesto el que fue de la idea fue el director, el siempre tiene que tomar todo más de lo que es. Yo no se por que no se quedaron como muñecos, sabes así como esta me recuerda mucho a Elias, es idéntico a El.— yo solo me reía mientras me llevaba a jr de la mano.**

— **sabes Amelia dijo que era muy parecido contigo, hasta pensó que era nuestro hijo ilegítimo— el solo se reía.**

— **bueno tienes razón, Elias y yo somos muy parecidos, pienso que por eso el se parece conmigo, pero tiene tus lindos ojos— me decía mientras ponía su mano agarrando mi rostro.**

— **tío Klaus no toques a mami— decía Jr mientras lo empujaba. —mami ¿donde está papi— decía jr mientras me jalaba mi falda.**

— **umm pues— le quería responder pero escuchábamos unos pasos mientras llegaba Elias.**

— **perdón que llegue tarde, pero anoche me dormí tan tarde que no me podía levantar en la mañana.— Klaus solo lo miraba.**

— **mejor no hubieras llegado— murmuraba Klaus mientras jr se aventaba a los brazos de Elias.**

— **papi, llegaste— Elias lo miraba sorprendido.**

— **wow cómo as crecido— le decía acariciando su cabeza.**

— **papi, puedo tomar tu mano, así podemos ir como familia—hay no Klaus se va a molestar.**

— **umm bueno es que pues— trataba de decirle que no podía pero llegaba el profesor Merkulova.**

— **hola cómo están, algo que no les expliqué es que tendrán que tratarlos como sus hijos de verdad, eso quiere decir que señor Klaus no se puede acercar a la señorita Cullen como su novia, al menos no enfrente de el bebé, ya que el cree que su padre es Elias y su madre es Katherine— Klaus solo lo miraba molesto.**

— **hay muchos padres que están divorciados, podemos pretender que también ellos, y Katherine se volvió a casar— el profesor solo se reía**

— **lo siento señor Goldstein, pero no, tendrá que comportarse como el tío, y no se preocupe señorita Cullen no tienen que besarse pero traten de actuar como unos padres amorosos recuerden que solo es una semana, esto es lo que queremos que sea lo más real posible estoy seguro que serán unos excelentes padres.— yo solo me ponía roja a más no poder. Esto estaba mal, yo puedo estar así, Klaus no falta para que pegue el grito al cielo.**

— **está bien... ya lo oyeron hay que irnos— decía Klaus mientras Jr me tomaba la mano a mi y a Elias.**

— **la primera clase la tenemos juntos así que los dos lo podemos cuidar, pero para la próxima quieres que me lo lleve, digo después de todo tú te quedaste a dormir con el, así que yo lo puedo cuidar.— en la siguiente clase me toca con Klaus tal vez así podamos hablar... creo que voy a tomar su palabra.**

— **está bien, ya si quieres en la hora de la comida me lo puedo llevar— Elias asentía mientras ambos llegábamos a la clase.**

— **nos vemos después Klaus— le decía a Klaus mientras el solo se iba agitando su mano despidiéndose.**

— **bueno hay que entrar a la clase— le decía a Elias mientras nos sentábamos en la misma banca.**

— **aún no puedo creer que a mi príncipe le haya tocado con esa novata, siento que yo aria mejor pareja con el— se escuchaba a Rose enojada ugh tenía que venir el trío de locas.**

— **no creo que tú y yo hubiéramos echo buena pareja, ya que no te soporto esa actitud que tienes enferma— se escuchaba la voz de Elias mientras Rose agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.**

— **Elias— le decía en voz baja mientras el me miraba con una sonrisa.**

— **a mi ese tipo de gente me cae mal, no sabes cómo me molesta la gente así...— yo solo me empezaba a reír.**

— **¿sabias que ella está enamorada de ti?— el solo se ponía rojo.**

— **que esté enamorada de mi no significa que ella me guste— así empezaba la clase todos estábamos con los niños de 2 años, si que todos habían crecido, esto más que clase ahora parecía guardería. Cuando termino la clase me fui a ayudarle a Klaus como siempre lo bueno fue que Elias se llevó a Jr así podía hablar con Klaus, ya que sabía que el estaba muy molesto.**

— **umm Klaus, ya estoy aquí— le decía mientras tocaba la puerta. Solo veía como se habría mientras él regresaba con unos libros que estaba leyendo.**

— **vas a entrar o no— me decía sin voltearme a ver.. ugh se ve que estaba molesto.**

— **con permiso— le decía mientras agachaba mi cabeza.**

— **ya deja de estar con tus tonterías y pasa— yo solo entraba mientras el dejaba los libros y me acorralaba contra la pared. —entonces como está la feliz pareja, con mi sobrino— decía con un tono obscuro yo solo tragaba saliva.**

— **Klaus sabes que yo no amo a Elias, esto es un proyecto, créeme que también es difícil para mi, yo también moriría de celos si alguien estuviera de pareja contigo para un proyecto— le decía en voz baja que el levantaba su labio haciendo una sonrisa.**

— **no te escuche que dijiste— me decía poniendo su cara enfrente de la mía.**

— **lo que escuchaste, que me siento mal al hacer este proyecto, hasta hablé con el profesor para saber si podía reprobar y mejor hacer otra cosa pero no me dejo— el solo suspiraba mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.**

— **yo se que esto es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mi, y trataré de cooperar para que esto no sea tan raro de que tenemos que actuar como "cuñados" por el bien de el mocoso pero ugh no sabes lo difícil que es para mi no besarte— yo solo sonreía mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello.**

— **pues, que te parece si me besas y olvidamos todo solo este momento— el sonreía mientras tomaba mis labios.**

— **me encanta cuando te portas así.— sentía sus dulces labios besando mi boca, como me encantaba que estuviéramos así, ya quería que esta semana terminara y así poder acabar con este raro proyecto, no que tuviera problemas con Jr de echo me encantaba tenerlo, pero no me gustaba en la posición que estábamos.**

— **bueno, es mejor que te vistas, ya es la hora de el almuerzo y apuesto a que el menso aquel ahora llega con el mocoso aquel— yo solo lo miraba mientras rodaba los ojos.**

— **es Jr el no tiene la culpa, no te portes mal con el, no quiero que mi calificación baje por que tú te peleas con el— Klaus solo rodaba los ojos**

— **está bien trataré de ser el tío Klaus ugh cuando terminara esta pesadilla.— yo solo me reía mientras ambos salíamos al almuerzo.**

— **Mami— escuchaba un grito mientras veía a Jr con Elias jr corría mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos. —mami donde estabas— me decía con una linda sonrisa.**

— **bueno es que yo tengo el trabajo de ayudarle a tu tío Klaus en su oficina— el le enseñaba la lengua a Klaus mientras me pegaba a Elias.**

— **pero tío Klaus no es papi, tú tienes que estar con Papi— yo solo sonreía mientras veía como Klaus tenía cara de que nos quería comer vivos.**

— **mejor vamos a comer hice sándwiches para todos— les decía mientras todos íbamos al almuerzo. El solo me pedía que lo cargara mientras todos llegábamos al comedor.**

 **Ahí estaban todos sentados como de costumbre esperándonos. —hey como están— nos decía Serim y los demás.**

— **hey— les decía saludándolos, aunque también ellos tenían niños y niñas, parece que a todos nos tocó hacer este proyecto aún que solo Serim, Luca y Yukiya estaban con los niños. Ya que son los únicos que están en la clase. —valla si que todos los nenes están creciendo— les decía mientras me sentaba y Jr se sentaba en mis piernas.**

— **mami tengo hambre— me decía con su linda voz que tenía.**

— **si mi amor ahora saco tu comida.— le decía sacando un plato con espinaca, pollo y tomate. Solo le ponía un plato mientras el se sentaba a comer. Lo que se me hacía chistoso y raro es que a varios de los niños les estaban dando de comer helados y dulces...**

— **¿eso es lo que les van a dar de comer?— les preguntaba a Luca, yukiya y Cerim.**

— **pues es lo que ellos pidieron, quieres chocolates y helados, cuando eran bebés era más fácil ya que solo tomaban leche pero ahora no se que comen, solo de la noche a la mañana ya estaba de esta edad.— decía Yukiya mientras su "hijo" comía un helado.**

— **pero ellos comen lo que ustedes comen, no les pueden estar dando ese tipo de cosas, ellos comen como pollo, espinaca, verduras pescado, eso que les están dando no es saludable— cerim solo se rascaba la cabeza mientras le daba unos dulces a su "hija"**

— **pero es que el profesor no nos dijo lo que ellos comían— yo solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **le pudieron haber preguntado a alguien o buscar en internet, tienen que empezar a darles de comer saludable por que si no se van a acostumbrar a comer pura chucheria— Elias sonreía mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Jr.**

— **no sabes lo contento que estoy que te tengo de pareja— yo solo agachaba la cabeza roja.**

— **esto no es justo, a mi me hubiera gustado tener a Katherine de compañera, le voy a preguntar al profesor si la puedo cambiar, que opinas Elias cambiamos, a mi me toco tu fan Rose— Elias solo hacía una mueca.**

— **no gracias te la puedes quedar.— le decía mientras todos se empezaban a reír.**

— **saben que ellos entienden este tipo de cosas verdad, no hablé así delante de los bebés— les decía en voz baja mientras le tapaba los oídos a Jr.**

— **yo hablé con el profesor para preguntarle si en vez de Elias podía hacer yo la pareja de Katherine pero me dijo que no este con juegos— decía Klaus en voz baja.**

— **miren si ustedes quieren yo les puedo ayudar, con eso de los alimentos ya ven como le estoy sirviendo a Jr. tienen que poner una porción pequeña ellos no comen mucho, y si les quieren dar postre pues pueden hacerle unos de estos— decía sacando unas galletas de avena y miel. —estas galletas además de ser saludable son muy deliciosas— solo Jr empezaba a bostezar.**

— **que pasó nene ¿tienes sueño?— le decía mientras el se acomodaba en mis brazos tomando su vasito de leche. —creo que es hora de su siesta.— decía mientras lo abrazaba**

— **pero ellos no tienen sueño— decían mientras los niños de ellos estaban vomitando y se quejaban de el dolor de barriga. Yo solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **si les están dando dulces como quieren que tengan sueño ya cambien la dieta en la que los tienen— les decía mientras ellos solo suspiraban mientras veían a los niños que estaban corre y corréis tras Jr dormía en mis brazos.**

— **que calmado es Jr.— decía Cerim sorprendido.**

— **así era Elias de chiquito, era bien portado— decía Klaus con una sonrisa.**

 **Luca solo sonreía. —bueno tiene que parecerse a él, después de todo el es el padre de el bebé de tu novia— Klaus le gruñía**

— **será su hijo en este proyecto pero ella es mi novia y la futura madre de mis hijos— yo solo sorprendía mientras Luca se moría de la risa.**

— **no hables tan fuerte vas a levantar a tu sobrino— Klaus se paraba mientras agarraba a Luca de su camisa.**

— **creo que tú quieres que partan la cara verdad— yo me paraba espantada mientras todos mirábamos asombrados.**

 **¿Hola cómo están? Lo siento que actualice hasta ahora pero voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente espero que les guste este capítulo se cuidan y que estén bien les mando besos ;)**


End file.
